Evils Second Comming
by Infantry11b
Summary: After Link saves ClockTown He returns to his home of Hyrule I suck at summaries just read the story P.S. I published this on ficwad back in 2007 so expect more chaps soon.
1. A Hero's return

Three years after Ganondorf's fall the land of Hyrule went into an age peace of and prosperity. Link the greatest hero of all seen no  
need to stay so he said his goodbyes to Zelda and her father and went on his own personal quest to Termina to look for his best friend and  
companion through thick and thin and once even death. After Link liberated the land of Termina from the skullkid and the Majora's Mask he became a legend there to and decided to return to his home land of Hyrule to find that it had changed.

"Wow." Link thought to himself as the entered Hyrule Castle Town. The market was abuzz with many new shoppes and stores and Link's favorite shoppes of all, the bakeries that left an appetizing smell linger in the air.

"Oh man this place really grew in the last three years." Link said outloud to himself as he looked around he spotted the Temple of Time were he and Zelda parted, memories came back to him as his heart ached to see her again.

As Link began to start for the temple he began to think. Has Zelda changed any or does she have someone else. Does she even remeber me or has she forgetten me? He shuddered at that thought as he enter the temple he heard the familiar song Zelda taught him as he looked to the Pedistal of Time he paused the Door of Time was open once again revealing the sacred Evils Bane, The Master Sword along with his once grown up Hyrulean Sheild and a plaque that read "These weapons was bore by Link Hero of Time destroyer of the evil king , May he return to us."

"Wow, they really missed me." Link said after reading the inscription.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!!" Shouted a familiar female voice. Link spun in surprise as he heard the voice.

"YOU COME OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!!" She shouted again.

"Fine, hold your horses." Link replied in a calm cool voice.

Again the women began to shout as Link approched her "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU......................" She paused as she looked upon the intruder.

"Hello Princess." Link replied with a ear-to-ear grin.

"L..L..Link is that you or do my eyes deceive me, I mean is it really you?" Zelda asked as her blue saphire eyes began to shine with tears of happines and joy.

Link trying his hardest to choke back the tears replied "Yes Zel I home for good." as he finally reached her she collapsed in his arms and began to sob. "There was whisperes that you had been killed in the Western battles."

Link wipped the tears out of her eyes and looked into them and said "Yes I fought in the Western battles and yes I was killed but my soul returned to the sacred realm and the goddedes gave me life again and said that my work was not yet finished and that evil will return to finish what it started. After the battle I left to continue my journey and I found another land Called Termina there like this land it was under attack but by a skullkid from the lostwoods and a rather nasty looking moon and I was helped by a fairy named Tatl, whom you would of liked very much after I saved the town. I traveled acrossed the White Sea to Madora the great land of magic I thought maybe Navi travled there. After my search there had failed I returned here."

After a few moments passed Zelda went from a sob to a laugh. Link gave her an odd look and asked "Whats so funny?"

After Zelda quite laughing long enough to reply. "I'll tell you what's so funny the whole time you were looking for Navi, she was right here in Hyrule living with the Great Fairy of Power thats whats funny."

"Oh you have got to be joking the whole time I was fighting and searching all I had to do was look in Zora's Fountain."

"yep."

"Oh, for the love of Din you have got to be joking. Well first thing I'm gonna do is put that little imp in a bottle for all my trouble."

"Well before you do that you are comming to the castle your getting a royal welcome." Zelda replied as she pushed Link toward the temple exit.

"Ah the Hero of Time has returned home, well lookes like my plan will go quite nicely." A voice said with a deep hatred snarl as he thought about Link and Zelda and how those two manage to defeat him and how the triforce peices of wisdom and courage entered the both of them.

"Soon my plan will take action and I will be realeased from this dark pit of a prision." The evil king said out loud to himself in the lonley evil realm were only the dead walked his words echoed.

"I have became stronger and I will crush both of them and then destroy Hyrule, all of it."

"Will you hold still you squirm more than any child............."

"Zelda will you please leave I'm perfectly able to undress and bathe myself I'm fourteenish you know."

"Ya, well make sure you get close to the soap because it smells like you need it."

"Which are my friend or my......." Link paused and his thoughts began to trail off.

"Hey Link what did you do in there drown?" Zelda waited for a responce but none came "Link what's wrong?"

"My mother I seen her." Link replied

"When? I thought your mother was..." Link finished the sentence for her "dead. I know she is."

"Then when did you see her?"

"I died at the Western battle when a moblin came up behind me and ran me through. The funny thing is it didn't hurt. I mean one minute I was fighting and the next I was at a small farm and my mother came out of our house looked at me, smiled and said "welcome home" and after that everything began to spin and then I arrived at the sacred realm where I was sent back to my body. My mother looked so young and joyfull as if she didn't have a care in the world."

After a few moments passed Zelda broke the silence. "Well I'm going to prepare the banquet."

"All right well I'll be out in a minute or two." Link said as the door closed. "It feels good to be home again and staying at the castle to boot. It really beats fighing all of the time." Link said looking down at the ugly scar on the left side of his chest where the moblin sword exited.

After about twenty or thirty minutes of soaking the was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"House Keeping her highness sent me with your clothes."

"Oh thank you just leave them on the bed I'll be out in a little while."

"All right sir I shall inform her highness."

Link climmed out of the tub which seemed like a mini swimming pool.

"Now lets see what 'her highness' sent up for me to wear." Link said to him self as he looked at his cerimonial attire

His clothes consisted of a blue tunic which looked much like his water tunic and his sheild and his guilded sword which had been polished and his boots which was softened and oiled. He picked up his tunic and gave it a good sniff.

"Ah, smells as fresh as the White Sea." Link dressed himself and began down the brightly light corridor and entered the ballroom his jaw almost touched the floor. There was hundreds of people there.

"Wow, it looks like Zelda invited all of Hyrule I mean............." Link didn't even get to finish the sentence when he heard a small voice yell his name. When he turned all he seen was a little ball of light hit him at full force nearly knocking the wind out of him. It was his long lost friend Navi.

"Link, Oh my gosh you have grown. I'm so happy to see you." Navi said from under her original spot under Link's cap.

Then Link heard his name called again but instead of a little ball of light he saw a head full of red bushy hair, after that Link never stood a chance Malon hit him too at full force and scooped him up in a big hug.

"Link your here my goodness it's been an eternity here without you!" Malon exclaimed still squeezing harder.

"Malon not breathing." Link managed to get out as his face was turning a shade of purple.

"Oh sorry." Malon apoligitzed. "But I'm so happy to see you." Malon added going in for another goron hug.

"Oh no no no, Malon put me down." The now stuggling Link realized it wasn't Malon but his so called Sworn Brother and cheif of the Gorons Dariua

"Brother how have you been? Looks like you changed you got taller, stronger too." Dariua added giving Link a pat on the back which sent Link to his knees.

"Well Dariua looks like you haven't change any." Replied Link wipping dust off of him.

"Listen were is Zelda?" Link asked looking around.

"Up there by the throne"

"Okay I guess I'll make my way up there."

While just about all of Hyrule was at the banquet a dodgy hooded stranger pulled a small dagger out of a freshly killed moblin he had just slew  
without even breaking a sweat.

Ding ding ding. "Everybody may I have your attention." Zelda shouted over the loud bustling crowd while using her favorite silver spoon to gently tap her solid crystal goblet.

"Well looks like my servents are starting to awaken." Ganondorf said with a slight grin as he looked acrossed the void at one of his most deadly servants making his way acrossed Hyrule. "Soon I'll will be released from this cursed prison and soon the worthes lives of both Link and Zelda will be mine."

"Soon I will reach my destanation and release my master." Dark Link snarled with his dark red eyes shining in the moon light as he looked toward Hyrule Castle Town.

"Friends we are gathered here to welcome one of the greatest hero's the land of Hyrule has ever seen and one of the most restless and adventurous person I have ever met. Welcome home Link." Zelda finished and raised her glass to her lips. Everybody raised their cups and drank their different drinks.

How was that for a first chapter?  
review please.....  
I SAID PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Old Friends New allies

After the Celebration (which was wonderful to say in the least) Link wandered around the castle which, once apon a time he had had to sneak around gaurds to get around, now they came and patted him on the back, or asked him for training lessons, it was quite a bit to get used to.

As Link continued to wander around in his nostalgia, The ground began to rumble and shake.

"whats going on?" he yelled to the nearby guards

they all laughedd at him and told him to puttdown his weapons, for they said it was only Sir Orpheus in the training grounds.

"Sir Orpheus?"

" yes even though he is but a child he excels greatly in the magic arts. it sounds like hes practising with fire now.."

Orpheus squinted as the heat of his spell maneaged to temporarily blind him for a moment. As the flash dissipitated he noticed there was an odd young boy standing on the other side of his field. Smirking he decided to sendd a small burst of wind ,just enough to knock the curious greenclad boy on his way, when he say the boys sword begin to glow blue, then orange , then a frightingly red color before the boy leapt at a target with a mighty yell and disintigrated the large metal manikin!

Imposible! thoguht Orpheus its takes one of my strongest firebals to disintigrate a metal manikin! who is this kid?

Link wiped some sweat from his brow, how good it felt to loosen up some of his muscles!Link turned at looked at the impressive feats done by orpheus; Telekinesis, Elemantincy, Transmutation... small wonder he was knighted at age 9... Link then made up his mind to meet this knight in battle in the sparring pit.

orpheus looked up and saw the boy point to the sparring ring.. ah hah... trying to see who best eh? well your gonna be in for a big surprise! orpheus walked over towards the ring and put down his Staff of Knowledge,which allowed him to learrn more about his opponent, there would be time for that the Referee blew his whistle he shot out 3 spells, Flaming Lance, Freezing Sword,and Shocking Sheild. and saw something that made him set his jaw agape...

Link dashed for ward and dodged the fire and ice spells while readying a small charge in his sword which broke the lightning sheild surrounding the mage, and put the sword against orpheus's neck.

"i win" Link said simply

Inconcivable! how couldi lose? orpheus thought to himself no, no, nononoNONO! i have not come thins far just to be beatin by this boy!

Power surging through him Orpheus pushed out the biggest gale he had ever made and attempted to push the Sword toting elf away.

Sighing Link pointed downward.

Following his gaze Orpheus said "Metal Shoes?" before getting a swift pop on the nose thus losing the match.

When Orpheus woke up he saw The strange Elf standing over him and helping him up. "h-how?"

"heh i guess it comes from defeating so many other mages" the boy said

" who are you?" Orpheus asked still in a stupdor from being nock out.

"my name is Link, The Hero Of Time!" Link said proudly.


	3. Life Lesson Never Assume

"You- you're the Legendary Hero of Time?" Orpheus asked.

"Legendary? Well that was fast. I thought you had to be dead to be a legend," Link replied.

"You don't have to be dead in your case," Orpheus responded as he stood up.

"Eh, makes sense," Link said with a shrug. Orpheus felt something wet on his lip and brushed it off, noticing it was blood dripping out his nose.

"Oh, sorry about that," Link apologized, handing Orpheus a folded up old piece of paper.

"It's alright, what's this for?" He asked while looking at the paper.

"It's the closest thing to a tissue I have, not sure what it is though," Link said as Orpheus unfolded the paper.

"This is an official document from the Princess to the guard at the Death Mountain gate to let you through,"

"Huh? She gave me that years ago, I thought it vanished into thin air for no reason when I first rented a mask from that weird mask-selling guy that can't close his mouth," Link said, then he tried to take the paper from Orpheus, but the three year old parchment had been in Link's tunic while he swam in Lake Hylia, while he was being burned at Death Mountain, and even while he was being digested by a Like Like. So it ripped even from the slight pressure of Link pulling it from Orpheus's hand.

"Careful, this thing's so worn it's like it's been to Hell and back," Orpheus said as Link let go and pulled his hand back. Then Orpheus gently folded the paper up and handed it back to Link. Link looked at it for a moment, remembering the time he first got the letter. Then he ripped in in half and handed the two pieces back to Orpheus.

"Why did you just-" Orpheus asked, but was interrupted by Link.

"You need something to clog your bloody nose, take it. I sure don't need it," He explained.

"Thanks," Orpheus replied, then ripped off two smaller pieces and clogged his nose with them, which stopped the bleeding, then put the remaining paper into his pocket for no particular reason.

Hours later night fell and all of Hyrule Castle Town was asleep, even Link was sound asleep. Dark Link, who had been waiting silently outside the town's gates seemingly in a state of meditation, opened his dark red eyes, which seemed blood red in the darkness, and stood up. Then he smiled.

"The Lord of Darkness will be released tonight, three years after he was sealed away by my "heroic" counterpart," Dark Link said to himself. Then he walked to the raised drawbridge. He could have easily been spotted by the guards in the towers if they were not all asleep, convinced they were safe with the Hero of Time's return. Dark Link raised his sword and threw it right in the center of the raised drawbridge. A large vertical crack that spread across the entire drawbridge opened up, then a horizontal crack opened. Dark Link walked up to the drawbridge and pulled out his sword, then he swung it once, twice, three times, and he stepped back. The drawbridge broke into 10 separate pieces. Before they hit the ground Dark Link smashed each one into thousands of pieces that quietly scattered all over the ground.

"Hmph," Dark Link said triumphantly. Then he walked into the town, smiling.

"Gah!" Link exclaimed as he suddenly awoke, panting heavily. He had a strange feeling something bad was happening at that very moment. He noticed a glow from under his sheets. He pulled his left hand out from under the covers and saw the glow was coming from the Triforce of Courage on the back of his hand. He looked at the glowing triangle for a moment, then suddenly saw the Temple of Time, just as it always was, then the vision went away and the Triforce of Courage stopped glowing. He hastily got dressed and grabbed his sword and shield, almost forgot his pants, and ran through the hallways of the castle wearing the Hover Boots to not make noise. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice Orpheus quietly following him.

Dark Link silently slit the throat of the last guard patrolling the area around the Temple of Time.

"Too easy. These guards are pathetic, not even trained well. They must be new recruits,"

He said to himself, then he entered the temple. He walked up to the large stone, where the three jewels were still floating and spinning. Dark Link smiled and picked up the Goron Ruby, admiring it for a moment.

"I don't care that it matches your eyes, it's not for sale," Said a voice behind Dark Link. Dark Link didn't even turn around, he recognized the voice immediately. "Why am I not surprised?" Link continued.

"I'm not quite sure. We may look alike, but we don't share thoughts," Dark Link responded without turning around.

"You can talk now, oh goodie," Link said.

"So can you," Dark Link responded.

"Touche," Link said.

"So what alerted you that I was here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the half-dozen dead guards outside."

"Observant are we? Ah well, I'm bored of talking, let's do something else. Oh, I know, let's play a game!" Dark Link said excitedly, still without turning around.

"What game?" Link asked with fake enthusiasm.

"It's called 'Who Dies First'!" Dark Link shouted, then he turned around and threw the Goron Ruby, point first, at Link in one fluid motion. Link raised the Mirror Shield and the ruby deflected back at Dark Link, who swung his sword and the ruby shattered into thousands of pieces, all of which were sharp, and most of which hit Dark Link.

"Gah! That was stupid!" Dark Link cried, then he looked up from is wounds to see Link bash his palm to the ground, Dark Link recognized the movement and reacted by instinctively bashing his own palm to the ground. The Din's fire spell Link cast collided with Dark Link's own Din's fire and they both dissipated.

"What? How did you?" Link asked. Dark Link looked down to see the ruby shards in him glowing, then dimming. He smiled.

"Alright! Now, let's get this party started!" Dark Link shouted and shot three fireballs at Link. He raised the Mirror Shield again and the fireballs were absorbed, then the shield started flashing red.

"Uh oh," Dark Link said quickly, then a beam of fire shot out from the Mirror Shield and hit Dark Link in the chest knocking him backwards into the pedestal behind him. His arms each hit the Kokiri Emerald and Zora Saphire, shattering them both. Dark Link looked at the numerous shards lodged in his arms, then he casted a Nayru's Love spell and smiled. "You, my friend, are screwed," Dark Link said confidently.

"Oh for the love of Din!" Link said, then drew his sword.

Link started running toward Dark Link, but, with enhanced abilities from the Nayru's Love spell, Dark Link dashed forward and kneed Link in the stomach, then clutched his hands tighter on his sword handle and bashed it down on Link's back. This made Link, who was already leaning forward, to lean down lower where his head collided with Dark Link's boot. Link took a couple steps back and coughed once before Dark Link swiftly dashed at Link and punched him in the stomach, the combination of Dark Link's enhanced strength and enhanced speed sent Link flying back into the hard stone wall of the Temple of Time. Link collided with the wall hard enough to make a 6 inch deep impression, which he fell out of and landed face first on the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I expected more from the 'Legendary Hero of Time,' but this. This is just sad," Dark Link said with a grimace. Dark Link picked up Link by his neck and started squeezing, tightening his grip every time Link exhaled, like a snake.

"Any last words?" Dark Link asked in an extreme cliche.

"Just one," Link choked out, "Boom,"

"Huh?" Dark Link asked, then he felt something hit the back of his leg and looked down.

"You son of a-" The Bombchu exploded, blasting them both onto the floor. "Bombchu," Dark Link finished, then he began to stand up. Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle full of a blue liquid, then drank it. Suddenly his wounds were magically healed and he got right up feeling good as new. Link walked over to Dark Link and stomped on his chest, pinning him to the ground under Link's iron boots.

"You just gotta love these health potions," Link stated. Suddenly Link felt a sharp pain in his back, then saw a sword made of bones dripping with blood, his blood, protruding from his stomach. Link felt another sharp pain as the sword was pulled out, then he fell sideways onto the ground.

"And you just gotta love these Stalfos," Dark Link said with a smile, then he kicked Link in the face and laughed.

"Kill him, I have work to do," Dark Link said to the Stalfos. It nodded it's head in reply and it's jaw fell off. Dark Link sighed and the Stalfos reached for it's jaw, right before it could grab it's jaw Dark Link crushed it under his boot. One look from Dark Link and the Stalfos raised his sword to kill Link. Then, suddenly, the Stalfos was blown into the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces.

"What the?" Dark Link asked and turned to the temple's entrance. Standing in the huge opening was Orpheus, who immediately casted a Flaming Lance at Dark Link that knocked him back into the temple wall. Then Orpheus ran over to Link, who was trying to get something out of his pocket.

"Link!" Orpheus shouted in a worrying tone, "Can you talk?" Link tried to say something, but just spat out blood. Orpheus reached into Link's pocket and grabbed whatever it was Link was trying to grab, it felt like a bottle, and started to pull it out but the flat side of Dark Link's sword hitting his back made him drop the bottle.

"Oh, no, you don't get to just drink another potion and instantly heal yourself this time!" Dark Link snarled, then he kicked Orpheus in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Orpheus cast a Freezing Sword at Dark Link, who simply grabbed it and stabbed Orpheus in the leg.

"Gah!" Orpheus cried out in pain, Dark Link pushed the sword in deeper. Orpheus screamed again. Dark Link took his sword and went to stab Orpheus in the chest, but a punch to the back of his head stopped him.

"Step away from the wimp sir!" Link shouted, then punched him again.

"How did you?" Dark Link started, but a kick from Link's iron boot cut him off. Then a small blue ball of light flew up from behind the fully healed Link.

"I healed him," Navi said.

"Where did you come from?" Dark Link asked her, then Link kicked Dark Link's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I said I was going to put her in a bottle, so I did," Link said with a grin.

"Which reminds me," Navi said, then rammed into Link's head full force.

"Ow! That hurt!" Link complained.

"It was supposed to hurt," Navi countered. Orpheus pulled the freezing sword out of his leg and threw it at the wall, it shattered. Then he stood up and started limping over to Link.

"Guys, stop fighting, we need to finish off Dark Li-" There was a scream and Orpheus froze in place. Link recognized the scream and pulled out the Ocarina of Time and started to play a song, but there was another scream and Link froze in place too. Dark Link got up from the ground.

"I trust you recognize that feeling," Dark Link said to Link as he quickly put Navi in a bottle.

"Rrredeeeads," Link sputtered out. Sure enough, two redeads had walked in and were looking at Orpheus and Link.

"Very good, but you know what?" Dark Link asked, then the redeads paralysis wore off, but immediately took effect again.

"Wwwhat?" Orpheus managed to stutter.

"The game hasn't ended yet, no-one has lost," Dark Link said.

"Game?" Link asked in the split-second the paralysis wore off again.

"We're playing 'Who Dies First,' remember?" Dark Link questioned. Link's eyes would have widened, but he couldn't move.

"And in a situation like this, I get to choose who dies first," Dark Link said. "And I choose..."

Dark Link grimaced as he drew his sword. He took a step back as the paralysis wore off one more time and Link swung his sword where Dark Link was just standing. Dark Link looked back and forth between Orpheus and Link. Then he pulled his sword back and stabbed Orpheus in the heart just as the paralysis wore off.

"You!" Dark Link shouted, then he pulled his sword out and Orpheus slumped to the ground, dead.

"Orpheus!" Link screamed, then the paralysis took effect again.

"You two, keep him frozen, I have something I need to do," Dark Link ordered the redeads. Then he walked over to the doors of time and pried them open with his bare hands.

"The Lord of Darkness shall rise again. But this time, he shall stay in power, forever!"


	4. Awakened once again

As Darklink Turned towards Link he failed to see 2 things, the moment Orpheus slumped down dead his body dissolved into a small clay doll, and 2 The noise of all the ruckus had woken half the town who had gathered with torches and pitch forks with The remainder of the gaurdsmen and (surpise!) orpheus at the lead.

'heh voodoo dolls, ya gotta loveum' he said to himself as he felt his doll dissolve.

With a yell he cast a Holy light spell which froze the redeads and blinded Dark link.

"Charge!" Yelled the gaurdsmen who precided to slay the large number of monsters in the temple, while orpheus came to links aid with ,(yep you guessed it) a potion.

"You miserable slime!" yelled Dark Link as he looked from orpheus to the doll.

" Hey! thats my line!" Said link as he stood back up healed.

'You ready to take this guy on link?'

"Yup"

With a yell the 2 boys ran through the carnage before them , jumping over dead monsters and gaurds, Link began to sword fight with dark link, Thrusts, slashes, stabs and blocks, they fought as orpeus charged up a Electrifying net which he shot at dark link.

"AUGH!" Dark lik screamed as he felt himself be ensnared and shocked.

'no, it cant end this way, i wont let it!" he yelled as he made his body become black sulphous smoke and escape through the windows.

Hearing their leader retreat the remaining monster ( a Stalfo) tried to run away but was killed by a single bomb arrow by a gaurd.

'that was a close one huh?' orpeus said

'... i thought you had been killed!' link said

' i have to say it daily to evveryone else but, (puts on a goofy expression and spreads his hands) Its MAGIC! man!'

The 2 both exploded in laughter that choked of slowly into nervous chuckles as they looked at the carnage (mostly monsters but 3 more guards men had perished)

'We were lucky, i knew how to make a duplicate and you had your potions on you.'

yeah but its more of a good thing you brought the gaurd!' link said scratching at were he had previously had a mortal wound.

'to be honest if i hadnt transpoted the duplicate to the temple ( not a small feat by the way) i had been suddenly hauled with the guards to the commotion itself, i fear i wouldnt of made it in time!'

Link sweatdropped seeing how young orpheus truly was and was sad that he had to see so much blood soo young...(this is his thoughts) ( not any younger than i am, but still...) 'then i thank you Orpheus, from now on , if youd like, you shall be my companion to help slay this demon! (whereever that Basturd is now...) ' Link said as he tried to crack a smile but was to tired to do so.

By this time, many guards (and a few townspeople who had helped out) were applauding the young heros for defeating the demon.

Elsewhere...

Dark link was in a Terribl mood, those BOYS had defeated, and humiliated him! Him! the evil oposite of the so called "hero of time"!

D.L. whom was grumbling didnt notice someone sneaking up behind him and yelled BOOOOOOOOO!

Scarred for his lfe D.L. turned Dark Megaton hammer in one hand and boomerang in the other yelled 'God Dammit Vaati!' as what appeared to be a small child clung to his back.

Vaati let go of D.L. and said ' Calm down you skittich demon! if i were back to my normal form id give you a good one right in the face! now come we have some planing to be done...'

"Planning? We don't need any planning, I have all we need right here," Dark Link said as he revealed what he had concealed under his tunic for the fight's duration. Vaati looked at it and smiled.

"So he didn't notice?" Vaati asked.

"Nope, and it was a fatal mistake," Dark Link said with a smile. Then he put the bottle back into his black tunic, and Navi was once again cloaked in the absolute darkness of Dark Link's light blocking tunic.

"Please, help me Link... please..." She said silently, but there was not the slightest glint of hope in her voice.

Link looked carefully around the Temple of Time, to the pedestal where the three stones had once floated, to the ajar Doors of Time, to the Master Sword inside them, and remembered when he had first fought Gannondorf. Orpheus, who was helping to fix the battle torn temple, walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Orpheus asked.

"I don't know, it's just..." Link stopped.

"What is it?" Orpheus asked again.

"Something is missing," Link finished.

"Come on, we beat Dark Link and stopped him from doing... whatever he was doing," Orpheus said.

"I know, it's just..." Link stopped as he saw a glow in the corner of his eye. He looked down to see the Triforce of Courage was again glowing. As he looked at it another vision hit him, in this one he saw Dark Link tucking a bottle with Navi in it into his tunic.

"Link? You okay?" Orpheus asked.

"Dark Link has Navi," Link stated.

"Huh?" Orpheus questioned.

"He bottled her during the fight, while we were frozen by the redeads!" Link exclaimed.

"What? How did? Huh?" Orpheus asked, confused.

"I have to go, now!" Link said and began to turn around.

"I'm coming with you," Orpheus stated.

"No, you could actually die this time," Link said.

"Yeah, right, and moblins can fly," Orpheus said sarcastically.

"He has help this time," Link stated.

"What help?" Orpheus asked.

"Vaati," Link said, then cast Faore's Wind and disappeared.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Vaati said as Link appeared next to them.

"I got this," Dark Link said, getting up from the ground.

"Give me the fairy, and you might leave here with at least one of your arms," Link stated.

"Hmm, let me think about it- no," Dark Link said bluntly.

"No arms it is then," Link said, then swung his sword at Dark Link. He blocked the strike and countered with a kick to stomach, knocking the wind out of Link, then he did a back flip.

"Let's finish this nice and quick!" Dark Link said, then casted a Nayru's Love spell and lept over a stab Link tried, landing on his sword.

"Same old, same old, huh?" Link said simply, then went to turn his sword sideways, but Dark Link jumped off the sword and landed behind Link.

"Nope," He said then clubbed Link in the head with the flat of his sword, knocking him out cold.

"Well that was pleasantly quick," Vaati said.

"Of course, that Faore's Wind he cast will only stay open so long," Dark Link stated.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Vaati asked.

"Let me put it this way, not you," Dark Link said, then left via his own Faore's Wind.

"Impatient as always," Vaati said, then teleported away using Link's Faore's Wind.

Hours later Link awoke.

"Dark Link!" He shouted, then saw there was no-one around. "How long have I been out?" He asked himself. "Oh, no," He said, then he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. He was teleported to the Temple of Time, then he immediately ran through the opened Doors of Time, ignoring the dozens of dead guards around and saw Dark Link and Vaati standing next to the Master Sword, with Orpheus on the ground at their feet. Dead or unconscious, Link didn't know.

"Ahh, Link, just in time for the return of the Dark Lord, Gannondorf," Dark Link said.

"What?" Link asked angrily.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? It's time for my masters return! It's time for darkness to rise again! It's time for Evil's Second Coming!" Dark Link shouted, then he grabbed the Master Sword in both hands and pulled it out of the pedestal.

"NO!" Link shouted.

"The Blade of Evil's Bane was the only thing keeping my master locked away in the Sacred Realm, and now that it's removed, nothing can stop the return of Gannondorf!" Dark Link shouted triumphantly. Then a dark mist began to rise out of the pedestal, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Then, a shape began to form, a figure, a dark figure. The figure turned to Dark Link and Vaati. Dark Link bowed, but Vaati did not. The mist figure raised his hand and pointed it a Vaati.

"Yes, give me back the power that is rightfully mine, the power of the- agggggghhhhhhh!" He screamed.

"No power is 'rightfully yours' you worm. I have no use for you, so die!" The figure shouted. Then Vaati, still screaming, exploded into bits of dust that scattered away.

"You!" Link shouted at the figure, who's eyes opened wide.

"Ahh, Link, the 'Hero of Time', the one who sealed me away three years ago," The figure said.

"Gannondorf," Link said with a look of anger on his face. Gannondorf smiled.

"My Lord, may I?" Dark Link asked him.

"Be my guest," Gannondorf said. "Just make sure his death is nice and painful."


	5. TAG Your gonna DIE!

"Is there any other way?" Dark Link asked with a sneer.

"Uh oh," Link said as he drew his sword. Dark Link took a few steps toward Link, then bashed his palm to the ground.

"Din's Fire!" He shouted, suddenly a Din's Fire burst from the ground where Dark Link stood that knocked Link back into the temple's wall.

"Owwwww!" Link said, rubbing his head. Then he ran at Dark Link, who jumped in the air toward Link with his sword out, Link quickly spun and slashed Dark Link mid-jump. Dark Link fell to the ground, clutching his wound, when a bottle fell out of his ripped tunic and shattered on the ground. Navi flew up from the broken bottle and hovered around Link's head, but before she could say anything Link jumped at Dark Link, knocking him over with another slash to the chest.

"No way you're this weak," Link stated. Then Dark Link's head shot up with a smile.

"What's that on your back?" Dark Link asked.

"Eh?" Link said, and looked at his back, "There isn't-" Link started, but Dark Link kicked Link in the stomach and stabbed his leg, then he his Link's back with the flat of his sword.

"Oh, it's my sword!" Dark Link said triumphantly. Link fell forward on the ground and Dark Link raised his sword to kill him.

"Any last wo-" Dark Link was interrupted when a huge gust of wind bashed him into the wall.

"Oh, shut up!" Orpheus yelled, then he ran over to Link and gave him a bottle full of red potion. "Here, it won't fully heal you, but it's all I got," Orpheus stated as Link drank the potion.

"That's two I owe you, thanks," Link said.

"Don't mention it," Orpheus responded.

"Um, hello? Dark Link's getting up!" Navi warned them. Link and Orpheus turned around and, sure enough, Dark Link was steadying himself and shaking dust out of his hair.

"Oh, right, stupid is ready to play," Link said.

"Then let's play," Orpheus said with a grin.

snarling dark Link prepared to use his Dark energy blast at the duo when in burst Vaati (back from his magical studies room or something ) who then rather angerly uttered a spell and ensnared all 3 of the brawlers, "enough of this worrisome fighting, think for a minute dark link you stupid bufoon, aside from your revenge did i say to kidnap that pests fairy? You imbecile i said to kill them later! im busy! (turns to orpheus) You call that a wind spell? THIS is a wind spell! (conjures up a mini cyclone and flicks it to a wall which then explodes) and you, Hero of Time, you have your fairy why did you not just leave? Dark link cant die he will be reborn time and again!

if looks could kill Dark Link would have flayed Vaati alive,

orpeus marveled at such a feat of Constricting magic,

Link was bored and knew Vaati's rant would be even longer if he didnt agree

"sure sure Vaati we'll leave your castle," Dark Link said," after i kill them, then ill drag their corpses outta here!"

"over my dead body!" orpheus said

"did you just not here me? or do you enjoy being stupid?"

"why i outta.."

(as they squabbled in mid air Vaati teleported them away with Farores Wind 100 feet above Lake Hylia, and went back to his studies.

"Aaaaaugh!" the 3 screamed as they plummented towards the water,

orpheus (useful little bastard he is) uses what wind magic he knew to glide him and link towards safety

Dark Link however had used up the farores wind power hed absobed and panicked as his body made a delightful splash into the cold water.

"Thanks Orpheus," Link said to him.

"No problem," Orpheus responded.

"Think Dark Link is still alive?" Link asked.

"Nah, that was a hundred foot drop, there's no way he's still alive," Orpheus responded.

"Oh yes there is!" Dark Link shouted. Link and Orpheus turned to see him standing on the beach, dripping with water from Lake Hylia.

"How?" Link asked.

"In case you forgot, these blue shards in me are from the shattered Zora's Sapphire! They give me the power of Nayru's Love!" Dark Link explained.

"But all the power was drained from those shards in the fight!" Link exclaimed.

"I know that! But I was just in Lake Hylia, which has-" Dark Link started.

"Which has runoff water from Zora's domain in it," Orpheus continued.

"Which restored the magic in the sapphire!" Link finished.

"Exactly!" Dark Link said. "Which is why we'll have to save this fight for another time," He continued.

"What?" Link asked.

"I'm not going to even bother to tell you my plan, that's what stupid villains do. Figure it out, buh-bye!" Dark Link stated, then, speed enhanced by the Nayru's Love spell, took off in the direction of Kokiri Forest.

"Where's he going?" Orpheus asked.

"He must be going to restore power to the other two crystals. Faore's Wind is a more useful spell, so he'd head to Kokiri Forest first. We need to get to the forest, and fast!" Link explained.

"How do we get there before he does?" Orpheus asked.

"Like this," Link said, then cast Faore's Wind and they were instantly teleported to Kokiri Forest.


End file.
